Sueño húmedo
by Qri
Summary: Quería meterse debajo de una piedra y desaparecer.— ¡¿Ha-Hatori! [BL]


**» Notas: **¡Hola a todos! Este fanfic fue escrito el 30/08/14 pero lo tenía olvidado en una de mis tantas carpetas. Lo encontré mientras hurgaba en mis archivos, lo revisé, reedite y finalmente subí.

.

.

**Sueño húmedo.**

.

**Capítulo Uno.**

.

**E**l mangaka suspiró echándose a lo largo de su sofá. Tori lo había llamado hace unos minutos para cancelar nuevamente su cita. Alegando que tenía que resolver unos asuntos con otra de sus mangakas y quizá le tomaría más del tiempo requerido. Frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo. No es que el desconfiara de Tori; Nunca lo hacía. Tampoco creía que era de esos hombres que usaban el trabajo como excusa para ser infieles, como alguna vez el editor se lo reclamó en una de sus tantas y absurdas discusiones pasadas. Pero ya desde hace un tiempo había estado sucediendo la misma situación. Lo invitaba, lo emocionaba, le hacía el amor un día antes, y el mismo día de la cita ¡Le cancelaba! ¿Cómo no evitar sentirse inseguro? Gruño revolviendo su cabello un tanto desesperado.

Si Tori lo estaba engañando, tendría una mejor excusa que eso del trabajo.

—Maldición…—su estómago rugió, recordándole que no había ingerido nada desde el desayuno. Y ya era tiempo de hacer el almuerzo. —Si no como algo, Tori se volverá a enfadar.

Se levantó y se acercó a su bien equipada cocina. La cual nunca tocaba.

—A ver… ¿dónde está el aceite? —comenzó a rebuscar, dejando un desastre de utensilios por todo el mesón. Finalmente terminó por dejarlo así y botar unas verduras que ni tenía idea de para que las cortó si no sabía que preparar con ellas.

Fue a su habitación y se recostó en su cama. Que se le antojó molestamente vacía. Rodó de un lado hacia otro, y terminó envolviéndose entre las cobijas.

Cerró los ojos, pensando en algún argumento para su nuevo manga. Y sin saber cuándo, terminó por quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Trató de abrir los ojos, pero no pudo. Una sensación electrizante le recorrió de pies a cabeza, ganándose un jadeo tímido de su parte. Su cuerpo se arqueo y tembló al sentir unas frías manos pasearse por su cuerpo con total confianza y seguridad. Conocedores de todos los puntos sensibles de su cuerpo. Una leve brisa le erizó la piel, dándose cuenta de que repentinamente se hallaba desnudo.<em>

_Las frías manos se pasearon a lo largo de su torso, hasta detenerse en sus sensibles pezones. Estrujándolos y retorciéndolos, arrancando gemidos y sensaciones de su parte. Su miembro desnudo se vio envuelto por una cavidad húmeda. Chilló, abriendo sus ojos de golpe. Entre sus piernas, se encontraba su mejor amigo, editor y amante. Hatori engullía su miembro mientras le dirigía una mirada cargada de erotismo. Lamió fervientemente la base, deteniéndose para dar un pequeño mordisco en la glande. Se sentía en el límite. Ya no podía más._

_Sintió un hormigueo recorrer desde su vientre hasta su entrepierna. Su respiración se agitó. Apretó las sábanas y su cuerpo se contrajo para finalmente arquearse y soltar un gemido glorioso. Miles de sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo rápidamente. Un orgasmo magnífico había llegado, haciéndolo venirse con fuerza en la boca de su amante. Hatori se separó, relamiendo sus labios, donde habían quedado rastros de su esencia. Gateó hasta posicionarse encima de él._

_Acercó su rostro a su oído, mientras él todavía seguía recuperándose de su orgasmo. —Chiaki…—susurró con voz ronca. Excitante. Atrayente._

…_Aki…_

…_Chia..ki…_

_Chiaki._

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Asustado por ser sacado repentinamente de su sueño. Estaba agitado, sudoroso y la ropa se le pegaba a su pegajoso cuerpo. Miró la hora en el reloj que se encontraba a su izquierda. **2:15 am.**

Colocó su brazo sobre sus ojos, suspirando pesadamente. Recordó su extraño sueño y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se abstuvo de sacudir su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Se dispuso a acomodarse entre las colchas, y volver a dormirse. Sin embargo, se giró solo para encontrarse con la expresión sorprendida de Tori. Su cara en esos momentos no tenía precio.

— ¡¿Ha-Hatori?! —chilló sentándose de golpe. Reparó en la humedad de su pantalón y las manchas en su cobertor. —L-Lo puedo explicar…—pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, sus labios fueron invadidos por los del editor.

Lo besó. Introduciendo su lengua en la boquita de Chiaki. Quitándole el aliento.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, un delgado hilo de saliva los unía. Chiaki respiraba agitadamente, sintiendo como _algo _comenzaba a despertar. Yoshiuki emitía ligeros y casi inaudibles jadeos, pegando sus frentes. Mirándose con amor.

— Quien diría que eres un pervertido, Yoshino. —molestó el editor pícaro, divirtiéndose con la expresión enfadada y avergonzada de su amante.

— C-Cállate, fue solo un sueño. —giró su rostro, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada tan intensa y penetrante que su novio poseía. Hatori sonrió con ternura.

Amaba la timidez de su pareja.

Se acostó de nuevo, esta vez atrayendo el menudo cuerpo del mangaka hacia él, aprisionándolo en un cómodo abrazo. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Chiaki se removió. Y fue ahí cuando noto el _problema_ que tenía el mangaka.

Coló su mano entre las piernas del moreno, seguidamente Chiaki dio un respingo.

—T-Tori…—susurró excitado y avergonzado. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas, y eso, no pasó desapercibido por el editor. Sobó lentamente su erección por encima de su ropa, recibiendo gemidos y suspiros entrecortados.

Si algo sabía Yoshino Chiaki en ese instante; es que tendría la noche algo ocupada.

.


End file.
